User talk:SamMan
Hi, welcome to Thumb Wrestling Domination Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Good/Bad Guy page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Steve Gazillion (Talk) 18:33, 25 June 2009 What Up SamMan, its really awsome to have you here, well if you need anything to know about here you can ask me or Steve, and it is true that you can ask the creator of the Seasons to put your wrestler in Thumber Summer but they have make sure that they accept it. Well See Yah!--Ace Infinity 00:30, 21 August 2009 (UTC) Ok Sam Man.First Of All,I Already Have The Finals Planned So I Cat Put Your Wrestler In Them.Also,Please Do Not Add Matches With Your Wrestler Who Has Already Been Beaten. You know what I have had enough of you user with the numbers(I dont mean you SamMan), you guys think you can impersonate someone when you leave someone a message, well your wrong, you guys have to make a user name to edits stuff, or me, Steve and Kory will report you.--Ace Infinity (Talk) SamMan don't listen to that guy who left you that message about the finals, he is not Korydabomb.--Ace Infinity(Talk) SamMan, if you want Athletic Luke to beat Freakshow, you have to make it accurite, Freakshow does not make creepy faces, shoot fire from his nose, shoots burning blood from his eyes, or barf electric blood, make it more accurite with moves that Freakshow really knows, or don't amke it, also make a discription for Evil Ira vs. Master Miramoose, or it will be deleted.--Ace Infinity 17:56, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Hey Sam. It's Jnor. Sure you can make Season 8, but wait till I give you the go ahead, alright? Hey Sam. I'm finished, sorry I've been so slow. Jnor Hey SamMan.I Have A Good Short Summary About The Finals: With No PLanetaries In Sight,And A Team Of Elites,The Dexteras Hope To Bring One Home.Can They Acomplish It,Or Will The Sinistras Win The TWF Over Again? Umm...Samman?Didnt You Read The Description Of The Cake Crusader?It Is Undodgable,And Always Hits.How Come It Said It Had No Affect? Ok.Im Not Saying For U To Make Chef Kodabo Win,Im Just Saying That Unbreakable Metal?That Is Just,Well...Not Even Scientific.No Metal Can Survive 2 Tons Of Force Against It. I Red The Whole Match.I Just Dont Find It Scientific That There Is A Metal That Is Invinsible. SamMan.Who Is Bobby Homerun? Well yes, now if you want Luke to beat Scorpion, you have to ask permission. Ok, how would you have the match(I not saying its now ok for him to beat Scorpion)--Ace Infinity 22:26, October 1, 2009 (UTC)(sorry for taking so long to take the message, school keeps you on your feet) Uhh SamMn, I did not approve of making Grim lose to Athletic Luke, this is the reason why I dont usally put my wrestlers in the matches, because someone else will make their wrestlers beat mine.--'Ace Infinity' 03:10, October 28, 2009 (UTC) Not at all. SamMan do you think it was neccesary of saying this on your least fav. wrestlers for Bucks:"Anybody have any reason to like him? Thought not. " because I like Bucks and some people who likes Bucks might not like you for saying that.--'Ace Infinity' 18:16, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Uh SamMan, I dont get these things on your second season of your created matches *Why would Gogachog eat the Thumb Liquidator 3000, I dont say because it was shiny *Why would Weredog eat webs?--'Ace Infinity' 03:29, November 15, 2009 (UTC) I guess you couldn't wait on posting the Royal Thumble match huh?--Ace Infinity 03:58, December 19, 2009 (UTC) I don't get why don't make the final voting like this: It's your turn to decide who wins Face-Off Phil Mugsy Thumbscrew --Ace Infinity 21:17, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Sure thing, it's seems easier to vote like that. You know SamMan, personally, I think it's not a good idea to include the Season 5 characters in your created matches. Why? For starters, we have very little infomation on the wrestlers, so it's going to be hard to write about them when we don't know much about them. Second, we haven't heard any of the voices and lines in their matches, to know that is a major factor in the writing of the quotes, when we don't have it, it's not going to read well. So not to sound like a jerk or anything, hopefully you can understand.--Ace Infinity 22:17, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Well, mabye you can just hold back on the season just until we get more information, how about that?--Ace Infinity 16:32, August 18, 2010 (UTC)